


Megan's Choice

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair and Megan are caught in an ambush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megan's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: supporting character death warning. 

## Megan's Choice

by blarney stone

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/soho/atrium/1612/senstories/sentinel.htm>

Author's disclaimer: Sentinel belongs to Petfly. No copyright infringement is intended. 

* * *

Sandy's not looking too good. Even though the bullet passed through his shoulder and missed his heart, he's still lost a lot of blood. Jim took one in the leg, but I think he'll be all right, judging by the amount of profanity he's using. 

Not a scratch on me; more's the pity, because I deserve it. It was my informant who led us into this ambush with promises of a big gun runner, and a stash of stolen military weapons. Oh, Nico, Nico; I hope you're burning in hell right now. Once your new friends had lured us here, they had no use for you and shot you in the head, leaving your body on the warehouse floor. 

Jim, Sandy and I are pinned down behind a stack of wooden crates. We're running out of ammo and time. Tilson is out there; George Tilson, who's brother Gary was shot dead by Jim in a drug bust gone bad 3 years ago. 

The elder Tilson finished the 10 years he was serving for armed robbery and got out with only one thing on his mind: killing Jim and as many of his fellow cops as possible. 

So, here we are wounded, desperate and with our backup 7 minutes away. Those 7 minutes might as well be 7 years, because we won't make it that long. There's 4 of them and they've got us surrounded. They're moving in slowly, (not slowly enough) dodging and darting, making us waste bullets. We're finished if we can't think of something. 

I can almost hear the little wheels spinning n Jim's brain. He'd be a dangerous customer even if he wasn't a sentinel. He looks at me with those blue, wildcat eyes of his and says, "Tilson's at 12 o'clock behind the barrels. He's the money, if we take him out the others will run. They know backup's on the way. They're not going to risk prison if there's not a paycheck involved." 

"And how do you suppose we get to him? I don't think his men will be willing to let one of us go over there and put a hole in him," I snarl. Jim makes me crazy sometimes. 

A nasty smile crosses his face; the kind that makes the bad guys wake up screaming in their prison cells, remembering it. "I've been watching him. Whenever he takes a shot, he pokes his head up for a second. Unfortunately, he's not shooting now, but letting his boys do the work for him. If we give him an interesting target, he'd go for it and then one of us could get him." 

He's lost it. Whatever sanity Jim had when he came into this godforsaken hellhole has flown out the window. He's sitting here cradling a shivering Sandy in his arms, and I know he's about to do something incredibly stupid. 

"What kind of target are we talking about?" I keep my voice calm and reasonable, the way you're supposed to do when talking to armed madmen. 

"One of us makes a break for it. Tilson hates cops so much, he won't be able to resist." 

Oh, well that makes sense. "Okay. I know, why don't we shoot ourselves in the head and save them the trouble? Your plan is suicide! Whoever went out there wouldn't get 3 feet." 

He leans Sandy against a crate, ever so gently. Those usually vibrant brown curls are damp with sweat and the so-called observer seems to slipping in and out of conciousness. Grunting with pain from his own gunshot wound, Jim eases towards the edge of our cover. 

"Get ready for when I make my move, Connor." 

"You can't run; I doubt you can even stand!" I protest. 

"It's me he wants. It's my fault that we're in this mess." 

He pauses to take one last look at Sandy. That's the reason for this stupid plan; a slim chance to save the life of his lover. They haven't come right out and said it, but everyone knows. Hell, I knew the first time I saw them together. They shine in each other's presence. 

I've had a few 'relationships' in my 30 odd years, but nothing like what they have. Jim and Sandy are soul mates. I know that sound stupid. I mean, who believes in romantic sap like that anymore. I don't, or I used not to. Before I came to Cascade, I'd given up the on the idea that there could be one person who you were put on this earth to love above all else. It's fairy tale stuff, like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty and we all grow up to learn that every handsome prince is really just a frog in disguise. 

And then I met Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg, and knew that everything my mother had ever told me about true love was real, at least for some people. I still don't believe that every heart has it's match, but I now know that once in awhile, maybe once in a million, it does happen. 

I know what I have to do. Jim's about to make his move. I push past him and run out into the opening, firing. Tilson raises his pretty head as planned and a small, perfectly round hole appears right between his eyes. His men shout to each other and I can hear them beating a retreat. 

My knees give way and I sink to the floor. Of course I've been shot, several times would be my guess. Blood and lots of it. 

JIm's limped over to me and is pulling open my shirt. You bad boy, what will Sandy say? The expression on his face tells me all I need to know. 

"Hold on Megan, help's on the way. Everything's going to be okay," he lies, badly. 

The rooms starting to fade and I can't quite make out his words anymore. This has been one hell of a day. I think the worst part is that I've realized the awful truth: I am a hopeless romantic. 

the end 


End file.
